Playing Hosts
by cloudgoddess
Summary: When your guardian forbids you to drink alcoholic beverages; drink his favorite strawberry milk for liquid courage. That, or you can always bash your rival's face. /OkiKagu/
1. Beautiful women are beautiful

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful women are beautiful  
**

* * *

Kagura was feeling exceptionally pretty today. Dressed in her Yoshiwara clothes, she felt like a lady prepping up for her debut to society.

It was nothing like that though. She, together with the rest of her Yorozuya co-workers, found themselves in the Snack Smile cabaret that Monday evening. The Shogun was visiting and for some reason, Shimura Tae was again the only sick-free hostess available to accommodate him and his entourage. The lack of manpower prompted the manager to request for their services, owing it to their _successful _performance last time.

However, unlike the previous incident, her _anego _forced her to wear a kimono instead of her pink cheongsam. The older Shimura also disallowed the wearing of heavy makeup, saying both were requests from the Shogun's camp. She even pointed at _Paako _and _Pachie_, who were wearing furisode instead of their trademark towels.

Looking around, Kagura saw that everyone was in their kimono, except for Sa-chan. The masochist ninja was clothed in her favorite red S&M play costume.

"Ah. We can't do anything about Sa-chan," Tae explained sweetly, although Kagura could see the maniacal glint in her eyes. Scared that _anego _will force feed her infamous tamagoyaki if she questioned more, the amanto just nodded, understanding that there is an ongoing rivalry between the two.

With all of them already dressed for the occasion, they went to the stairs to welcome the guests.

* * *

Police chief and Snack Smile regular Matsudaira Katakuriko once again led the Shogun's entourage. Unlike before though, Kagura was relaxed. With what had happened before, she is under belief that the members of the Shinsengumi are dumb enough to actually recognize her two cross-dressing co-workers. _'Baka_ _tax robbers. This is why you can't catch Zura.'_

"Oi. You better take care of the shogun," the demon vice commander Hijikata Toushiro threatened. "Maybe not the old man, but make sure that the Shogun is entertained. 'Ya hear me?"

After his threat, he proceeded to walk out of the scene, followed by the first division _sado gaki_ captain and their gorilla commander, who was already making passes at her _anego. _However, their exit was halted by the so-called old man.

"Kondo! Shou-chan requests that you three plus Yamazaki stay and have fun," Matsudaira said. "It's good for virgins like you."

In front of her, Kagura could see that Gin-chan was holding back his laughter. He was also holding back an unnecessary comment that would really make the _Mayora _unsheathe his katana.

"Yeah, it's good for us," the _Gorilla_ said stupidly.

"Yeah, it's good for you Hijikata-san," the _Sadist_ tried incensing him further. But unluckily for him, Hijikata saw through his ruse and resigned to stay in the cabaret to avoid further complications.

With all things settled, Matsudaira motioned the Shinsengumi members to pick their girls. The Shogun already chose Kyuubei, who was surprisingly blushing from the turn of events. Gin-chan and Shinpachi also decided to stick with the Shogun, scheming to get a bountiful tip from the leader of the land. On the other hand, her _anego _grabbed the _Mayora's _arm and led him to a booth, even before he could decide and even before the _Gorilla _could call out her name.

"Toushi! How can you do this to me?!" the commander cried with snot running down his face. But while Hijikata felt a great deal of respect for the man, he was not above torturing him for being stupid, especially when he insinuated that he was a virgin. It didn't also help that _anego_ was glaring at him darkly.

'_Heh. Edo boys are really wimps.' _For focusing her attention to the building love triangle, Kagura failed to notice the interactions among the remaining unpaired Shinsengumi members. The stupid _Sadist _had his sadist mode on and was enticing Sa-chan to an S&M play.

She was a little ticked off, but she told herself that this was because of the disgusting display of immorality that Gin-chan told her about. The amanto was biting her lips to prevent her from saying something stupid that would end up with her and the _Sadist _destroying the place. She needed the money to buy food and probably some games. She did not want the money going back to the manager for repair bills.

Resolved to be on her best behavior tonight, she focused her attention to the Shinsengumi _jimi_ instead. _'I could have fun teasing him about Tama. He's easily scared too. I could definitely force him to give me a large tip.'_

Her scary vibes probably reached him, because he opened his mouth and said, "Well, I pick the Chin—"

Even before he could finish saying her nickname, Kagura found herself swooped by her rival, who had left the _megane _ninja in a fit of masochistic monologue on the floor.

"I'll have this girl then."

"Put me down _Sadist!_"

And he did unceremoniously put her down.

"You asshole!" Kagura shouted as she rubbed her backside to relieve the pain.

"Oi, I might arrest you for hurting a poor policeman's heart," he exaggeratedly exclaimed. Kagura just rolled her eyes in irritation as they settled in the far-most booth in the cabaret.

'_This is good. Gin-chan can't see me. Sadist, you're going down.'_

Okita Sougo never knew what was coming to him.

* * *

More than her physical strength, Kagura believes that her feminine wiles are stronger. That's what her _anego_ taught her. And she was going to use that to bring the _Sadist _down, once and for all.

Changing tactics, she forced herself to avoid physically hitting him. She would play the best hostess he ever had. She would startle him and strip him off his defenses.

"So what do you want to have?" Kagura asked sweetly as she scooted closer to him. Proximity be damned. _Anego _told her that guys get flustered when girls do indeed get near them. "Dom Perignon? It's good."

"China, have you even tasted this? I thought _danna _only allows you to drink milk and juice. Have you been drinking? Shall I add these to your list of criminal offenses?"

Unperturbed by his threat, Kagura decided to play along with him. "On what grounds?"

"Underage drinking."

It's going to be a lot harder to help herself from bashing his face.

* * *

What do you think? This will probably be a three-shot at most. :) Please review.


	2. Sexy games

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 2: Sexy Games**

* * *

She was on his lap.

"Oi China, you can't get drunk by drinking strawberry milk, so why the hell are you acting like a drunken monster?" Sougo said nonchalantly. However, it belied the shock and the hint of nervousness that can be seen in his round red eyes. A proof of this is his inability to shove the famous Yato off his lap.

Kagura was equally shocked. After the _Sadist_ taunted her of her ineligibility to drink liquor and have embarrassingly forced her to order strawberry milk for them instead, she found herself forcing her way to sit on his lap. But her next words were something they both could not have guessed possible. "Oh? Are you nervous _Sadist_? I may not be able to drink liquor yet, but this is certainly legal here in Kabukicho."

'_What the hell am I doing?' _

"Me? Nervous? You must be out of your mind China. I bet I can turn you into one of my obedient slaves after today. Let's explore your M side, shall we?" he said grinning.

Upon hearing those crass words, the vermillion-haired Yato threw all caution into the wind. Despite being already 16, her new-found mature persona can easily be broken down by the man in front of her. _A__nego _repeatedly told her not to go down to her rival's level, but she can't help but make sure that she wins in every verbal or physical encounters they have.

Thus, she boldly encircled her arms on the Shinsengumi captain's neck and moved her lips closer to his ears. Seductively, she told him, "But I'm an S, _Sa-dist. _Maybe we can explore that better._"_

* * *

Okita Sougo did not expect to have a good time tonight. They were out again to guard the Shogun and he knew that he can't play hookie this time around. Fortunately for him, the Shogun decided to relieve them of their duties, so they can join his kind of fun. He grew even more excited when he saw _China_. With Hijikata and the _China _around, he was sure he can enjoy the night annoying and torturing the two.

But with the latter breathing on his ear and down to a sensitive spot on his neck, he began to think that it was the other way around. And when he thought that was already a bad thing, he felt her grinding as she said his nickname in a rather enticing way. _'China! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'_

Then again, Sougo was not someone who goes back down when things go awkward, especially not when it's _China_ who's making things difficult. He knew better than to give her gloating rights. He was sure she would not live it down. And besides, he was the _S _here. He just needed to set it straight.

So also abandoning his control, he in turn, encircled his arms on her slim waist. "Are you sure about that _China?"_

'_Two can play at this game'_

* * *

Kagura raised her left brows. She did not expect that the _Sadist_ would still be calm after her rather "sexy" moves. This was so unlike the Shoujo mangas she had read. Luckily for her, their current hugging position prevented him for seeing her blush from his embrace.

"How about some game _Sadist?_" she asked him in a tone that will leave even the most promiscuous ladies in Yoshiwara red in the face. "Something like a bet?"

Clearly interested, Sougo shifted the amanto on his lap so he could see her face. "You think you can beat me? But go on, I want to hear about this bet of yours."

"I bet I can make you admit that I'm an amazing host after this night. And if you do admit, you'll be my slave for the rest of the week," she said confidently.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll be your slave for the rest of the week."

"You're on."

* * *

According to Hijikata and most Gintama characters, Sougo is an airhead. But Sougo wants to believe that he is the exact opposite. He tells himself that he acts like an airhead because he wants his opponents to think they're better than him. He likes to surprise them with his swordsmanship and thinking prowess.

For instance, today, he agreed on that bet with China. But in truth, he really does not care if he's going to win or not. Either way, he knows he will come out victorious in the end. If China was really thinking through this, she should have known that she had to succumb to his whims for him to admit that she's an amazing host.

Now, he's only problem is what will he ask China to do tonight that will probably leave her embarrassed, if not scarred, by the end of this ordeal. Hopefully, he can open up her masochistic tendencies in the end. The thought excited him greatly. It will probably make the Yorozuya _danna _and even that bald Umibouzo hunt him, and he's itching to cross swords with them.

Smirking, he tightened his hold around her waist. In response, Kagura also tightened her arms around his neck, acting on impulse that she might fall down. And Sougo was glad that she did that. This was the reaction he wanted her to have. Almost grinning now, he breathed on her neck, before making way to her ears like she did earlier.

Pleased to see that she had goose bumps, Sougo slowly whispered to her ear, "Since you're already on my lap, how about we start it with a lap dance from you?"

* * *

I didn't expect this story to turn this way, but I want to explore on the idea that the two will remain "playing" with each other as they age, but the kind of games will change. Also, I'll try to keep it on the T rating.

Honestly, I don't know where this story is going so far (I have some ideas but nothing is final yet), and I don't think I can end this in the next chapter already. My wild guess is that I need three chapters more. Anyway, you can help me out by sending suggestions on what you want Sougo to ask Kagura.

I also want to thank **t0shiro**, **DaniaHana, BakaAho, bearsbeetsburritos, cleonaya **and** anonymous **for reviewing the first chapter. Of course, I also like to thank those who included the story in their favorites and alerts list.

Guys, thank you very very very much. You give me inspiration to write. See you on the next chapter.


	3. B is for Boners

**standard disclaimer applies.  
****warning: **extremely perverted Sougo

**B is for Boners**

* * *

_dedicated to __**bearsbeetsburritos**_

thanks sweetie.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this huh?"

Despite her question, Kagura swiftly and gracefully turned around on his lap without even waiting for the answer. She moved quite a bit before settling into a comfortable position and finally letting her whole weight rest on his body. The vermilion-haired Yato was facing the wall instead of her declared rival. However, the move was not for pleasing her "unwanted customer." Rather, it was part of her so-called strategic plan to allow her easy escape if the need arises. After all, her work in the Yorozuya had taught her to look for possible escape routes from the very beginning of any job. As this was a job, it certainly needed an emergency exit.

Unlike her search for ease and convenience, the unnecessary friction from the movement brought a painful discomfort to Sougo. For every twist and turn that the hotblooded girl did on his lap, he could feel his pants tightening further. He honestly wished that he was wearing his hakama instead of his Shinsengumi uniform. Unfortunately, the fun night actually started as a police mission, so it was just their luck that they can play around tonight. But by the time Kagura began purposely grinding her booty against him, all his earlier complaints could be considered null and void. He had a feeling that his pants were about to explode from the constraint. If he was wishing for his hakama before, he was now desiring for his commander's confidence to run around naked like the day he was born.

_Rub. Grind. Rub. Grind._

_Body to body._

Pleasant sensations rippled and pulsed through their bodies. It was _electrifying._

"Uhhh!" Even the usually apathetic Sougo could not help but let out a moan of pleasure. Teasing from _China_ be damned! She was his slave for today and he'll show her his satisfaction. _'She'll probably destroy this place when in the end I tell her what a shitty host she is.' _But then again, he also sincerely tried to keep it down as the two other members of the Yorozuya were just nearby. Unlike his fellow cops, or maybe just their commander, he knew that the two other "women" entertaining the shogun were _danna _and_ megane._ However, he did not reveal their trickery, but kept it in mind for additional blackmail ammo. And besides, he could always blame Hijikata for not doing his job properly.

Nonetheless, he did not want them barging and stopping his fun. The two were quite protective of the banshee on his lap. This current scene of peace and tranquility could easily transform into a scene of carnage that would be highlighted by swords and asses. He was not also keen on hearing a reprimand for his rude behavior in front of the shogun that was "unbecoming of a police officer," especially if it would be from the cigarette-smoking mayo-lover. This was a night of pleasure, not of senseless fighting. Unless the fight involved getting the female Yato hotter for him, he certainly did not want to participate and get himself into trouble.

Going back to focus his mind and_ energy _to the girl in front of him, he noticed that she was attempting another grind. Throwing out the idea of just letting her be, Sougo decided to be more involved. Deftly, he placed his hands on her wide hips to forcefully bring her body closer to his and whispered to her ear, "Yes, that's it China. Grind some more. Serve your beloved master."

"Who the fuck are you calling beloved master? I ain't nobody's slave," she grunted, unintentionally grinding harder in anger. Her face was flushed in a mixture of anger, shame and perhaps, _ecstasy. _It was a good thing though that he could not see her face. She would most likely kill someone from her embarrassment. "Aren't you the one who's becoming a slave to this?"

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Sougo was extremely pleased. Sure, he loves to play around with girls and turn them into his subservient play dolls, but they all give up too easily. Like dolls, they broke too fast. A resisting partner, who'll probably put up a fight until the very end, seems more interesting. The toughness can unquestionably last plays after plays after plays. The girl – no, the woman – is the best play thing he could ever have. China is the cream of the crop, except he'll never admit it to the public or even to himself. After all, he never imagined himself going down and dirty with her. She used to be just a tough opponent. Kagura was never a female to her. Seeing her in a new light, he hoped that by the night is over, she would really end up on his bed. Naked. "You want to lose that bet?"

"I'm just warning you _Sa-di-st. _Don't ask for something you can't handle." She stood up and pointed at his growing boner. "You're already quite hard. Can't give you that kind of service, you know? If you force me, I'll have you arrested for sexually harassing a minor."

Sougo deliberately groaned for the lost of warmth. "And are minors supposed to be doing what you did? Just so you know too, I can arrest you for seducing a police officer on duty."

Settling on the seat beside him, Kagura reached out for Sougo's right hand. She batted her long eyelashes at him and said, "Oh yeah, what am I saying? I'm sure you can handle it, oh super diligent policeman! I'm sure you're quite skilled with your right hand. Do you want me to lend you my lotion to make it even easier? It's rose-scented. Anego gave that to me. I don't have tissues though. Shinpachi hogs it. He's quite possessive."

The said policeman just flicked his fingers on her forehead as retaliation. "As if China. But I'll let this slide for now. I'm pretty sure you're getting too worked up already," he said confidently. "And since I'm a very generous policeman, I'll let you decide what to do next."

* * *

After the horrible lap dance she was tasked to do, Kagura decided to play a game that would leave the Sadist in utter humiliation and hopefully, away from her for eternity. This time around, she would be the one to get out unscathed. "How about jan-ken-strip? However, the loser for every round can get a chance to avoid stripping if he or she answers the question of the other correctly?"

The glint in Sougo's red eyes showed his increasing interest. _Strip. _His mind was particularly affixed with that word. However, adding China to it was sending him to another level of excitement he previously thought impossible. Honestly, the shogun was now his favorite person for making this possible. "It sounds interesting China, but how do I know that you are not just saying I'm wrong?"

"Have a little trust in me Sadist! This manga has been going for years and you still don't trust me? Then again, I don't trust you too. Just to placate all your unfounded fears, all the answers will be based on what is written on the Gintama wiki, so the questions should all be related to the horrible manga or even the more horrible anime," Kagura answered while showing him the touchscreen tablet for their game.

"Oi! You're hurting the mangaka and the production staff!" Sougo warned her, but he looked like he couldn't care less if they jumped on a ditch and die. "Do you want to get booted off the show? Might be a good thing though. Your character is useless. All you do is eat and create havoc."

"Are you talking about your character? Because that is really the useless one! All you do is sleep, slack off, and create havoc. But don't you worry for my sake, they'll never do that to the main female protagonist. You, on the other hand, should be more worried since you're just a side character. But while they're not yet decided on what they're going to do with your character, would you like to play the game?"

"Do you even have to ask? I should be the one asking you. Are you ready to lose China?"

"You wish."

* * *

_Her hair pin. _Gone.

_His leather shoes. _Gone.

_Her knee-high boots. _Gone.

_His socks. Gone._

_Her socks. Gone._

___His jacket._ Gone.

_Her black arm guards. _Gone.

_His vest. _Gone.

_Her kimono. _Gone.

* * *

Her bra and pantie were surprisingly white. Save for the small pink ribbons in the middle of the two undergarments, the whole ensemble was really plain. For a whiny brat, it was definitely unheard of. During the pantie thief case, he was sure he saw her eyes glistened in awe as she looked at the panties the gorilla lady presented as baits. He had also heard _danna _complaining on how she fussed over her plain umbrella, prompting him to buy one to avoid a scary temper tantrum. For someone who's now receiving money from her father, though sporadically, he thought she'll spend the money on more kawaii things that little girls like. "Oh, quite modest you are China or perhaps, a little childish?"

"Shut up!" Despite her brazen behavior, Kagura was really shy when it comes to things like this. It was quite ironic that a couple of years ago, she was telling Anego, Gin-chan and Shinpachi before that she wore a g-string. But growing up had made her conscious of how inappropriate that was. She also had money now, not much, but it still covered her needs. With her allowance from her father, she did not have to wait for her clothes to become too worn out before she could ask (threaten) Gin-chan into buying her a replacement. She could now buy things for her self. Although she really did have cute and even sexy underwears. Her _anego_ had brought her several ones. However, she felt uncomfortable wearing them. Caught between feeling like a kid and an adolescent, she stuck with the designs she was used to. It was just unfortunate that the Sadist had been the one to see. _'Papi! Gin-chan!_ _Shinpachi!__ I won't be able to get married anymore. I'm so sorry. How did I end up losing to a cruel being?!'_

"But somehow it looks cute on you." That statement broke her out of her mental monologue. The comment seriously caught her off-guard. A notorious sadist and all around tormentor spewing out sweet stuff like this? She must have been in a parallel universe. This must be one of those dreams where you wake up in a dark room and everything happens in reverse. _'Why am I feeling tingly? Am I sick? I have to go ask anego later.'__  
_

_"_Oh do I see China blushing?" Sougo taunted.

And easily, the next line ruined the wonderfulness of his previous comment. The Yato was now certain that this was not happening in another dimension. The Sadist beside her was really the devil personified as he is everyday. Gathering her wits, a defiant Kagura said, "Don't be absurd. The redness of my face is due to anger. Specifically, my anger to you!"

Sougo just let out a hearty laugh. "You know it's unhealthy to constantly make yourself believe in lies. You're even hurting this poor policeman's heart. But enough about that, how about we skipped the next round and you just strip down to nothing because there is no way you'll win against me."

"HENTAI!" Kagura attempted to kick him in his nuts, but he easily deflected it. Undeterred, she decided to send a jab to his face. But years of constant spars with each other have made Sougo capable of reading her attacks more accurately. Before her fist touched his face, he made a move to stop it with his left hand. Knowing her instinct to make use of her other body parts to inflict harm on her opponents, he trapped her in a tight embrace.

She froze. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'm seriously filing a case against you! I'll have the gorilla and the mayora make you commit seppuku."

"Now, now China, do you really want to lose the bet with your uncouth mouth and behavior? Tsk." He even moved his head repeatedly from left to right to emphasize his disapproval. "I'll let go of you, but only if you promise not to attack me."

"I can't promise you that," she answered him hotly. Getting over her initial shock, she began trashing in his hold.

"Then, I'm afraid I'll keep you lock in this embrace," he said, tightening his hold on her more. "Do you want your Gin-chan to catch you in this? He'll be disappointed. Danna will probably send you back to Baldie for your lack of morals. Megane will also lecture you for hours. Do you want that?"

"Fine. I promise not to hurt you. But I'm doing this because I don't want to hear Shinpachi's voice for hours. Gin-chan wouldn't care. He's the epitome of immorality next to you. So can you let go now?"

Despite his hesitations, Sougo really let her go. Luckily for him, she kept her word. "How about a compromise China? If you win the next round, I'll strip all of my clothes..."

Kagura looked at him from head to toe. Unlike her, he was still clothed. He had his white shirt and pants on. Even if she did win the next round, there'll be no telling if she'll win the next. This was her chance to get back at him. "And if I lose? Not that it'll happen."

"Simple. I strip you off of your clothes," he said.

"WHAT?!" She was now flabbergasted. She never knew how much of a pervert the Sadist is. Of course, she knew how he played around with girls, because that always left a bad taste on her mouth and a prickly feeling on her chest. Being the subject of that was a different matter though. It evoked feelings she could not identify. But if there was one thing she was sure of right now, it was that if she was unafraid of him before, she was starting to become one now. Her inability to predict his next actions greatly scared her. This wasn't the sadist she knows.

"Are you scared?"

But Kagura couldn't show, more so, admit that she was. The Sadist would make use of that to his advantage. She doesn't need him to have more power over her. He doesn't need more leverage. She, on the other hand, needed an upper hand in this situation. "Of course not! Who would be scared of a lousy sadist? Bring it on! But if I win the next round, you just don't strip all of your clothes, you will run around the town naked and you automatically lose the bet," Kagura challenged back.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

_saisho wa gu_  
_jan ken pon_  
_aiko de sho_  
_sho, sho, sho_

* * *

"How could I lose? You cheated!" Kagura cried in indignation.

"Don't be a sore loser China. You used scissors. I used rock. I won fair and square. But don't fret, you still have the trivia."

"Fine. I'm sure I'll have the answer to that," Kagura said, although she was panicking inside. This was her last chance. She did not want the Sadist to see her naked body. She still wanted to be married in the future and hopefully, it will be to a nice, handsome, rich guy. Someone who was definitely not like the Sadist.

"Well, for the last trivia, who is considered the bishounen of this series?"

"Huh? We have bishounens in this series? The guys are really not that handsome you know. Hmm... Gin-chan? Who would like a naturally permed guy? Shinpachi? He's too plain. Same with the Shinsengumi-jimi. Zura? Well, bishounens are somewhat girly in their looks, but Zura takes it a level higher, so no. Gori? More of a gorilla than a human. Madao? Definitely not. Nii-san? Well we did come from the same genes, so he could probably one; but no."

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to answer me." For some reason, Sougo found himself annoyed. "Ten, nine, eight—"

"Okay, okay. I just need to choose between Takasugi and Mayora," she said in irritation. "Since I know Mayora more, I'll pick him."

Sougo found himself clenching his fists after hearing her answer. With that many male characters in Gintama, China had to really chose the most irritating one. He was torn between hating her answer or loving it for being wrong. Resigned that making himself hate it would just make him really feel bad, he opted to enjoy his success instead. "Bad choice China!"

"Huh? How could that be? You're deliberately telling me I'm wrong when I'm not."

"Then check it on the wiki." Sougo pushed the tablet to her, but she ignored it.

"Don't you know that anybody can change the contents of that? What if you changed it while I was thinking of the answer?"

Sougo sent her a look that meant 'Are you kidding me?' Keeping himself calm by reminding himself that he emerged victorious in the game, he explained to her that she could check the time stamp to see when was the last time that entry was edited. The moment she saw it, she hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"How could you be the bishounen?!"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who decided such things," he said nonchalantly. "Now that you have accepted your mistake, can I now strip you off or are you going to be a chicken and run away?"

"I'm not a coward. Go ahead! Strip me. Let's see how you bow down to my delectable body!"

"I'll help myself then."

Sougo moved closer to Kagura. He motioned her to turn around, so that her back was facing him. Putting his hands on her shoulders first, he could feel her shaking. "Oi China. If you're really that scared, you can back out."

"I don't back out!" Knowing that telling her that more would just make her more defensive, he slowly reached for her bra straps then glided his fingers down to the fastener. The renowned sadist could feel his pants getting tighter again. Letting his fingers ghost a bit more on top of the fastener, he waited for China's final protests from the actions. _'Is she really going to agree with this?' _Hearing nothing from her after about a minute, he steeled his resolve to actually claim his prize. Proceeding with caution, he started unhooking the bra, only to be stopped by a booming voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SOUGO?" Hijikata shouted.

He was certain that he was going to die of blue balls, but before that, he'll slit the throat of the fucking cockblocker.

* * *

The trivia really did come from the Gintama wiki. Credit for the romanized lyrics of the jan-ken-pon song goes to Donald Ash of The Japan Guy.

So how did it go? I love to hear all your thoughts on the story!

By the way, I want to thank the following for taking time to drop some new reviews for the first two chapters: **8ouji-Rui**, **mizz-sandra**,** Elixiria**,** Guest**,** Guest**,** Inky**,** ao no samurai**,** bearsbeetsburritos**,** KidTantei**,** ANON**,** PrincessofChina07**,** RenjiRulez5986 **and** OkiKagu. **You guys are awesome! Likewise, thank you to those who added this story on their favorites and alerts list. It made me extremely happy.

******bearsbeetsburritos -** Your review actually prompted me to write this chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this one!

**RenjiRulez5986 **– Hi! I had a Japanese Studies course when I was in college and fashion was part of our lessons. In our class, it was discussed that there are different styles of kimonos, including the furisode, which is characterized by the "long ass sleeves" that you noted. This type of formal kimono is worn mainly by young unmarried women, which is why I specifically noted it instead of just writing kimono. Kurotomesode is the formal counterpart for married women. Furisode also has variants called the ko-furisode, which is shorter and the o-furisode, which is longer. Thank you very much for your reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint you on the "perverted-ness" of this story! :D

**mizz-sandra - **I'm really trying to write longer chapters. In fact, I considered your review as a challenge and this is the product! I hope you had fun reading this one! :)

**KidTantei - **Wow! I'm flattered that you find my story sexy. It's the first time I've read such a comment on my stories. It's giving me the happy glows. Thank you so much!

Next chapter might really have an M rating, so look forward to it!


End file.
